


Strictly business

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Victor`s sister, who has nothing to do with his kind of life. You work as an accountant and one day Victor brings you with him to Oswald’s club when Oswald is in need of an accountant. </p><p>But you are not so willingly to start work for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

The path you had chosen in life was…well… quite different from your brother’s. After your parents died, Victor took care of you, provided for you and protected you. He had always been so protective over you, his little sister. When you turned 18, you had decided you wanted to go to college and Victor supported that decision, despite the fact that he chosen something completely different for him.

You had always been good with numbers so the decision to become an accountant wasn`t that hard. Even though you and Victor still talked to each other and he checked up on you on occasions, you had been determent not to have any part of Victor`s choice of lifestyle.

You didn`t understood why Victor did what he did, why he chose to kill people for payment. Some part of you could comprehend it though, he had always been fascinated with guns, knives and death. You could remember him taking home different wild animals and experimented on them, carve on them to see how long it took for them to die, stare in amazement as the blood dripped from their wounds. You always wondered if he enjoyed killing people as much as those animals, if he got satisfaction from inflecting pain to others, to have the power over life and death.

***

Without you knowing it yet, your life was about to dramatically change. You had lived a quiet life and you were happy with that. You went to work every day, had a handful of friends you hang out with and lived in a nice part of town. You never been in any kind of problem, but now you were about to be dragged into Victor`s way of living and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it. The first hint of a gathering problem was Victor calling you and ask you to meet him. 

“Is there something wrong?” you asked.  
He never called you, he always just showed up on your front door to check up on you.  
“No, just…meet with me, okay?”  
Still with a troubling feeling in your stomach that something was wrong, you agreed to meet him.  
“Where?”  
“At Oswald`s. Tonight at 9 P.M”  
“Oswald`s?”  
You heard of the place and of the owner, it was a place you would never think off setting your foot in. It wasn`t even close to the kind establishments you usually visited.  
“Just be there sis,” an irritated tone to his voice.  
“Yes, yes…fine. See you tonight.”  
*click*  
You sighed, my brother, always a man with few words.

***

Since you didn`t know what kind of meeting this was, you didn’t really known what to wear. But Oswald`s was a nightclub after all, so you put on a black cocktail dress and matching high heels, hoping it would suffice. You walked up to the building with the blue neon umbrella sign and approach the guard standing there. He stared down on you and you smiled timidly, trying not trembling with you voice, you weren`t use to being in this kind of neighbourhood and certainly not being around criminals.  
“Hello,” you gave him a little wave with you hand, “I`m here to meet Victor Zsasz. I`m his sister.” The guard looked you up and down and scrutinised your appearance. You guessed he was determining whether you were telling the truth or not, after all it wasn`t easy seeing that the two of you where siblings. You had lots of hair on your head and…well, Victor didn`t and you were much shorter than him. The only thing in common was that you two had the same dark, brown eyes that seemed to be able to stare directly in to someone’s soul. The guard opened the door, he must have decided you told the truth, and you stepped inside.

The place was crowded with people and you walked around searching for your brother. Of course, he spotted you first. “Hey____!” You turned around at the sound of his voice and saw him sitting at a table with two girls in leather outfits. You walked up to them and crossed your arms, “What am I doing here Victor?” With a short smile to the two girls, he grabbed your arm and started walking.

“Penguin wants to see you.” Surprised you turned your head to stare at your brother, “W…hat! Why? He doesn`t know who I am, why would he want to see me?” Victor kept walking without looking at you, dragging you along until you stood in front of a door. “You will know soon enough. Now, don`t say anything that might upset him, he is very…short tempered.” Still staring at him you replied, “And what exactly is it that upsets him?” Victor seemed to reflect on that for a moment before he spoke again, “I really don`t know. It seems to change after his state of mind. And you never know what kind of state he is in.” Shocked you looked at your brother, if you hadn`t been nervous before, you certainly was now. Victor knocked on the door and your heart beat rapidly inside your chest.

The door opened and a large, broad man stood before you with a stern look on his face. “Gabe, let them in,” you heard a raspy voice say somewhere in the room behind the large frame of the man named Gabe. Stepping aside, Gabe let you inside to what looked to be the manager room of the club. A man rose up from the seat behind the desk and walked towards you, a prominent limp on his right leg as he shuffled to stand in front of you with a big smile across his face. You had only seen pictures of him in the Gotham Gazette and they didn`t made him justice.

As some people would most likely call him unappealing, you found him to be unconventionally handsome with his pale skin and bright blue eyes, or were the green? It was hard to tell, it was almost as the changed colors depending on how the light fell upon them. Across his face he had the cutest freckles, his raven hair was done in a spiky hairstyle with some of his hair plastered on his forehead. His nose was slightly crooked and pointy almost like a beak and you understood why people would call him Penguin. His attire consisted of a white shirt with a black, continental cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, with it he wore matching black pants and shoes. You found yourself standing there, admiring this stranger in front of you.

While Oswald walked up to you, he couldn`t help but to dart his eyes over your body. He couldn`t believe this beauty was Zsasz little sister, you looked nothing alike. Your shimmering locks fell onto your shoulders and you fluttered your eyes out of, what Oswald guessed, was nervousness do this whole situation. Oswald had never seen Victor nervous, he actually believed Zsasz to be motionless, but you seemed to contain lots of emotions inside off you.

Oswald`s eyes lingered on the curves of your hips were the black dress hugged tightly around the roundness of your body. He got a big grin on his lips, imagining his hands caressing those sweet womanly curves. As he now stood in front of you, he noticed your eyes. They were the same as Victor`s, dark brown pools to submerge in, but while Victor always had that intimidating stare, yours had a warmness to them. They seemed to look in to his soul and smile, seeing only the goodness inside of him. It suffocated him, paralyzed him and made his heart burn inside his chest.

With fluttering eyes and a big smile, Oswald reached out his hand to you, “It is so very nice to finally meet you Miss Zsasz. And may I say, you look absolutely nothing like your brother.” His smooth yet raspy voice sent shivers down your spine and goose bumps appeared on your arms. You reached your hand out to take his but instead of a handshake, he gracefully kissed the back of your hands and you blushed, both from his words and his action. When Oswald raised his head again his eyes fell upon Victor next to you. The anger radiated from Victor`s eyes and they silently said to Oswald, Don`t you dare try anything with my sister! Oswald only smiled mischievously back at him.

You noticed the tension between them and cleared your throat, “Well, it is very nice to meet you to Mr. Cobblepot.” Oswald raised his hand and smiled, ”Please, it`s Oswald.” You smiled back at him and nodded. “So why am I here?” Oswald chuckled, “Straight to the point I see. I like that. Why waste the time with small talk, hmm?…Come, let’s sit down and talk.” He pointed to the desk and you sat down with Victor standing right behind you. You waited patiently with crossed legs and your hands on your lap.

“It seems like I am in need of a new accountant since my…latest one had to…be gone, because…well, he was stealing money from me.” Oswald looked in your eyes to search for what your reaction would be, but you just sat there, looking calmly back at him. In that moment right there, it was if he was staring into Victor’s eye, your eyes revealed nothing. “Now I need someone honest that I can trust to keep secrets, someone who never broken the law and never been in contact with any sort of criminal activity.” Now the anger started to show through in your eyes.

“Let me guess, my dear brother told you about me!” You turned your head to shoot angry looks at Victor. He actually squirmed a little since you were the only one who could get to him.  
“Well, thank you for the job offer but I already have a job and I`m quite happy with it.” You stood up and Oswald gawked at you, not believing what he heard. How dare you turn him, The King of Gotham, down!  
“It was very nice to meet you Oswald, but now I really must go.” With that you turned around and walked away with firm steps. The only thing you heard as the door closed behind you on the way out was Oswald`s stuttering, “B…but..I…”  
“Wait sis!” Victor called after you but you kept walking, God! You were so damn angry with him! Victor catch up with you and grabbed your arm, “Come on___. Don`t be like that!” You spun around and clenched your hands in anger.  
“Why did you tell him about me? I have done everything to stay away from this life and you simply destroy that in an instant! Did you ever think of me while you spitted out information about me to…to…him…to the fucking King of Gotham? Or did you only think about yourself, not wanting to go against your boss wishes? I thought you weren`t someone`s underling, I thought that you were a killer. You could just kill him and take over for yourself!”  
Tears started to fall down your cheeks, both out of anger and sadness that your own brother had betrayed you. Victor felt his anger come to surface and he gripped your arm tight.  
“No you listen to me,” he said with gritted teeth, “Of course I care, you are the only one I care about sis. And I`m no once underling, but I`m no boss material either.”  
“Then why did you tell him about me? Your lips quivered. Victor closed his eyes and sighed, “I don`t know. Penguin said he needed a new accountant and I just happened to tell him that my sister works as one. I didn`t think further along, that he might ask for you.”  
You rolled your eyes and yield at him, “You never think ahead, you now that Victor!“ The one question that lingered on since you stormed out now had to be asked.  
“What happened to the last accountant?” Victor avoided your gaze and you knew right away the answer. “You killed him,“ you whispered and Victor glanced at you. “Please___, just let me…”  
“No, leave me alone!” With that you pulled out of his grip on you and stormed out.

***

Waking up the next day was hard, you had cried most of the night and tossed and turned in your bed. With a sigh you got up and put your clothes on. Inside the bathroom you tried to cover up the puffiness and redness in your eyes, but it really didn`t work. Shit! You had to go to work looking like a hangover drunk. After eating your breakfast and drinking the much needed coffee, you left your apartment and walked the short way to work.

The morning sun warmed your skin and lightened your heart. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and let it fill your lungs and suddenly everything seemed much brighter, the troubles from yesterday slowly submerged under the glow from the early spring sun. You arrived at work, said hello to the receptionist and walked through the corridors with a smile on your lips. Yes, everything seemed much lighter today. 

Walking past your boss office he called out your name.  
“I need to talk to you.”  
You stepped inside his office with a smile and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. That`s when you noticed his nervous manner.  
“I`m really sorry about this, but I have to let you go.”  
Your smile dropped to the floor, what the hell was he talking about?  
“W…what do you mean?”  
Your boss nervously fluttered his eyes, “We are having some…economic problems and we have to let you go. I`m so sorry”  
You just kept staring at the man, not believing your ears. You never heard nothing about financial problems for the company until now and…  
Then all of the sudden it hit you, straight in your gut. This was all him…this was his doing…  
“That fucking Penguin! Oh he is going to be sorry he did this to me!” On those words you left the room with only one target on your mind, the nightclub called Oswald`s.


	2. The middle

With anger consuming every fibre of your body, you approached the guard outside Oswald`s. Who the hell is so fucking important that they need a guard outside in the middle of the day anyway? “Let me in, I need to talk to him.” Your firm voice showed no fear. The guard looked you up and down and you started to get annoyed with him. “Please, show me some respect. You know who I am and you know who my brother is.” A slight flutter of fear in the guards eyes, then he opened the door for you. With a smirk you stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind you. The clicking sound of your heels echoed through the empty room as you walked towards Oswald`s office. Your arrival had alerted his men and Gabe approached beside you. “Miss…” You stared at him, the rage fumed from your eyes and he only raised his hands in surrender. Boss will not have it easy with this one, he thought.

Without bothering to knock, you flung the door open and stepped inside with firm steps. Startled Oswald looked up and smiled when he saw your appearance. He stood up and walked around the desk to greet you. “Miss Zsasz, how nice to…” A stinging pain hit his face as you slapped him hard across his cheek. Shocked he put his hand over his now tender cheek.

W-what…” he stuttered confused. “How dare you!” you pointed your finger at him, “how dare you do this to me?” Oswald shook his head, “I-I don`t know what…” You gave him a stern look. “Please Penguin, don`t take me for some fool, some wimp that you can trick with your sweet talk.”  
Penguin. 

Yesterday he had the pleasure of hearing his name being uttered by the loveliest creature he ever laid his eyes on, and now…now he had taken that away. 

“P-please, let me explain.” he said with a scared tone to his voice and pointed for you to sit down. 

A bit hesitant you thought about the situation.  
"Why the hell should he get a chance to explain himself?"  
"But I do need a job…but that doesn`t mean I will forgive him for this!"  
"And why does he have to look so damn good in that suit, and that purple waistcoat…"

“You have five minutes,” you said and sat down. Nervously Oswald went back to his chair. How was he supposed to explain this? He sat down and smiled at you, tried to hide his nervous state. It failed miserably since you shared your brother`s observation skills and not much slipped by you.

“First of all, I want to say how sorry I am that it had to come to this.” Oswald paused and looked at you, waited for your reaction. You only sat there, calm and looked back at him, without a movemnet in your muscles.. Oswald cleared his throat and continued, “But you see, I really need an accountant and I can`t trust anyone of them who works in my kind of…business.” You gave him a bitter smile, “Please, no need to sugar coat it for me. I`m pretty clear about what it is you do.”

A slight feeling of rage began to rise inside Oswald, you were really a disobedient woman. He licked his lower lip. It sure would be fun to take away that disobedient behaviour. You noticed the slight change in his manner, his eyes looked…mischievous, like he thought of something bad. To your dismay you felt a sudden rush of heat flow through your body and you shifted your legs a bit. Now Oswald wasn`t entirely clueless either, he saw that uncomfortable glimpse in your eyes and the shift of your legs. He grinned inwardly and replied.

“Fine, no more…sugar coating things.” But he sure would like to lick off the sweet honey you had to offer. Oswald shifted in his chair, tried to ignore his thoughts and his growing bulge.

“So, what do you say? Will you take my offer?” Oswald looked you up and down, a smug grin on his face, “You do need a job now, don`t you?”

God, how you hated him and his stupid smug face! You hated him, because he was right, you needed a job right away and finding a job as an accountant the normal way would probably take months.

“Fine, I will take your offer.” A smile spread across Oswald`s face. “But I do have a few terms,” you stated. 

Oswald`s smile faded away, “And what might those be?”

“First of all, I won’t have anything to do with the other aspects of your criminal business. I will only take care of your accounts and nothing else. Secondly, I know what Victor does for you, but I have never been involved with that and I don`t intend to start. Thirdly, I will have my first pay check tomorrow.”

Oswald thought about it for a moment before he nodded, “Agreed.”

You smiled politely, stood up and reached out your hand to him. Oswald took it, your hand almost disappeared in his bigger one. 

“Good, I will see you tomorrow then, Mr Cobblepot.” 

Oswald smiled, No more Penguin. “Please, like I said yesterday, it`s Oswald.” With a short nod you confirmed his request. As you were about to go he spoke again, “A-actually, I w-as thinking that m-maybe we could…” 

Confused and amused you glared at him, on his stuttering voice and his eyes fluttering as he tried to form his words. How could it be that in one moment he was all Mr. confident and in the next he was a quivering mess? “If we could t-talk about what this job requires of you. Over dinner? Tonight? Here. I will keep the place closed. That way we can talk privately. I mean…” He laughed nervously and fluttered his eyes even more.

You couldn`t help but smile at him and the pickle he got himself caught in. How was it possible to be so damn cute? 

“N-not like that…I mean,” Oh god, it felt like he fell off the face of the world, small drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he kept stuttering out his words, Why couldn`t he just stop talking!

You had to stop this now, feeling utterly sorry for him. “Yes, of course Oswald. A business dinner is a very good idea.” Oswald exhaled in relief that this very awkward moment finally was over. “Excellent, come over at seven tonight and dinner will be ready.” Once again you nodded and then turned around to leave the room. 

"It`s astonishing how much alike those two are sometime," Oswald thought as you walked out of the room. With a smug grin you left Oswald`s office. This would be a perfect opportunity to get back at Victor for what he did to you, reviling your existence to the king of Gotham.

The opportunity came quicker than you anticipated as you bumped into him at the bar. Victor looked surprised to see you there, “Sis? What are you doing here?”

“Haven`t you heard? Oswald made sure I lost my job so I wouldn`t have any other choice than to take his offer,” your voice had a slight ironic sound to it. 

Victor stared at you, “I`m so sorry sis. If I have known…” 

You shrugged your shoulders, “No worries Victor. I took his offer, I start tomorrow.” He gawked at you, shocked that you would take Penguin`s offer. On your way out you turned around to face your brother again. 

“Oh, by the way. Oswald asked me out for dinner, we are meeting tonight at seven.” With that you left with Victor`s shocked stare after you. 

“Hey sis. Wait…” was the last thing you heard before the door closed behind you. With a grin you walked away, well aware of what Victor`s first move would be.


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out for revenge.

“You are taking her to dinner?” Victor had his gun aimed at Oswald who actually looked quite scared. Victor`s voice was filled with an anger Oswald never heard before and Victor stared him down. Victor always seemed to be calm and in control, but Oswald guessed it was different went it came to his sister. Fluttering his eyes he tried to insure him, “I-It`s only a business dinner, here at Oswald`s, so you can stick around if you like.” Victor still glared at him, “The way my sister talked about it, it sounded like something more.”  
Oswald couldn`t help but smile, you thought it was something more? It made Oswald`s heart flutter, he had to admit, when he asked you to dine with him, he secretly wished it would lead to something more. Your anger and determination made him lust for you, made him want to punish that obedient behaviour out of you. Oswald could feel the heat in his face and in his pants so he cleared his throat, “Well I know nothing about that, but I can insure you Victor, I have no other interest in your sister besides business,” he lied. Victor stared him down for a while before he removed the gun, “Believe me, I will stay here the whole time.” Oswald exhaled and closed his eyes then he only smiled at Victor, “Of course.”

Smiling, you scrutinized your appearance in the mirror. Yes, this would be sufficient for your evening plans. You wore a purple halterneck dress with a really low cut, it went between your breasts and a bit down to your stomach, not leaving much for the imagination. The rest of the dress hugged tightly around your body, showing of your womanly curves. The purple high heels with diamonds covering the heels (not real diamonds though, you couldn`t afford that!) match the dress perfectly. Smirking, you gave yourself one last look before leaving for Oswald`s place.

Arriving at the now empty place, you were greeted once again by the same guard. This time though, he only nodded at you and opened the door for you. Inside, Gabe approached you and showed you to the table. “Boss will be here soon, he had some business to take care of.” You smiled and nodded at him. “Can I take your coat?” Quickly you replied, “No thanks, I am still a bit cold.” You sat down and Gabe offered you a drink, which you gladly took. The nervous butterflies in your stomach wouldn`t stop twirling around and you needed something to calm down.

“Hey sis!” Sipping on your drink, you almost choked on it when you heard your brother`s voice. “Victor! What are you doing here?” Victor smirked at you, “You really didn`t think I would leave you alone with the king of Gotham, did you?” You closed your eyes and sighed, “Well, you aren`t going to sit at the table are you? Besides I don`t need a chaperon.” Victor chuckled, “Don`t worry, I will be at the bar.” Great, now you had to come up with some way to get rid of your brother.

***

“I am so sorry to keep you waiting Miss Zsasz.” Oswald shuffled up to the table, looking flawless as usual and you bit your lip. Why must he make this so hard? You rose from the chair and smiled, “Please, it`s ____.” Oswald smiled back, “Of course, ____. May I take your coat?” Feeling shy all of the sudden, you nodded and turned around and unbuttoned the coat. Oswald reached up (since you were almost a head higher then him in your heels) and grasped the hem of your coat. His fingertips gently stroked against your bare arms as he pulled the coat off and sent electrifying sparks through your body. Get a grip girl, remember why you are here. With a pink blush on your cheeks you turned around to find Oswald standing there with your coat on his arm, gawking at you, opening and closing his mouth over and over again.

Oswald felt the instant reaction in his body at the sight of you. The growing and twitching inside his pants soon became unbearable. You looked incredible in that dress and Oswald couldn`t help but to glare at your breasts which weren`t covered in much fabric. Ohh, how he just wanted to grab that dress and tear it of you, leaving you almost naked before him, as you obviously didn`t wear a bra in that outfit.

You had regained your posture, despite the fact that Oswald`s eyes on you made your body ache, it also boosted your confident to fulfil your plans. You waited, only looked at Oswald while he nervously fluttered his eyes and tried to form some kind of sentence. “I-I, y-you…L-look absolutely b-breathtaking, my dear.” A smug smile spread across your face, the dress had the affect you wanted, and you had Oswald right were you wanted. You knew there were absolutely nothing he wouldn`t do now, for a chance to touch you, kiss you and thrust deep inside your womanhood.

“Thank you very much Oswald,” you coyed and sat down. Oswald sat down in front of you and snapped his fingers. Gabe approached with a wine bottle and filled your glasses. Oswald started talking about the job and soon the food was served. As you were eating, you lifted your foot and stroked it against Oswald`s thigh. He choked on his food, surprised by your sudden action and coughed loudly. Turning your head to the bar, you saw Victor looking over at you, but from his point of view he couldn`t see what you were doing. Looking at Oswald again, you bit your lip and said sultry, “Why don`t you make my brother disappear?” 

Oswald`s eyes widened and darkened as the realisation of your request hit him. Quickly he pretended to get a phone call and excused himself. He stood a bit away from the table and talked on the phone and Victor stared at him with blank eyes. Oswald finished the call and walked over to Victor. They talked for a while and Victor looked more furious as time went by. He looked over at you once before he walked away and went out of the front door.

“What did you say to him?” you asked when Oswald returned. He smirked.

“I got him a job.”

You gawked at him, “A fake one or an actual real one?”

Oswald tilted his head , “What do you think?”

You couldn`t believe what you heard, Oswald actually ordered someone`s death just to be alone with you? Too much shame to yourself, it equally scared you as it turned you on.

“Now, shall we continue?” Oswald asked.

With a smirk on your lips, you got up and walked over to Oswald, swayed your hips back and forth, earning a lustful gaze from him. Slowly you straddled him and he awkwardly put his hands on your hips. Oswald couldn`t believe this was about to happen. If Victor would find out…he is a dead man for sure.

“What do you want Oswald?” Oswald snapped out of his thoughts from your question.

“I-I want you.”

You leaned in to his ear and whispered, “And how do you want me?” 

Oswald closed his eyes and licked his lower lip. “I-I want you to obey me,” he husked. 

You weren`t completely shocked with his fantasy, already the day before, you had felt his need to be in control. But you wouldn`t make it that easy for him, 

“And what if I don`t obey?” you asked as you started kissing his neck. Oswald became more and more aroused as you continued and he found it almost impossible to form any kind of words, 

“T-then I will have to punish you.” You felt a shiver through your body from his words, this would be much harder than you had anticipated. Knowing this, you had to start right now or else it would be no problem for Oswald to overpower you.

Smirking, you started untying his tie while staring in to his eyes. Oswald looked back and gulped hard, his growing bulge strained against his trousers. He couldn`t look away, your dark, almost black eyes, dragged him in and swallowed him whole. Finished with his tie, you stood up and stroked your hands over his chest while you walked around to stand behind him. There you swiftly grabbed his arms and tied him to the chair with his own tie.

“What are you doing?” panic filled Oswald`s voice and he pulled on the restraints. Slowly you caressed his cheek as you walked around him to face him once again.

“Do you really think that I would obey you? After what you did?” you spit, “No, it`s you who will obey me. Is that clear?”

Oswald couldn`t speak, he could only sit there silent and gape at you, so fucking turn on right now that his dick throbbed hard against his pants. Never could he think that being bound and dominated would be so arousing.

“Is that clear!” you yelled and put your high heel against his groin and pushed. 

Oswald shuddered as he answered, “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

Slightly confused, Oswald could only think of one answer, “Yes, Miss Zsazs,” he whispered.

“Now, that`s a good penguin,” you smiled wickedly. You straddled him once again and you could feel his hard on. “Well, what do we have here?” you asked and started grinding against him. A guttural moan ascended deep within Oswald`s throat and he bucked up against you. Relentless you kept going until he couldn`t take it anymore.

“P-please, Miss Zsasz, I-I need to…” he panted.

Immediately you stopped, “Ah-ah-ah,” you teased, “we can`t have none of that. In fact, every time you ask or beg for something, you will not get it. Understand?”

Oswald stared at you and nodded. You smirked, “Good, now I do believe you deserve a reward for that.” 

You reached for the strap around your neck and lifted it over your head. Slowly you pulled down the dress, inch by inch until your breasts were fully exposed to Oswald. He bit his lip and grunted at the sight of your firm, round breasts with the small, pink nipples that perked up at him. Good, you were perfect…your skin as pale as your brothers made you look like a porcelain doll.

“Do you like what you see?” you asked. Once again, Oswald only nodded. With a little giggle, you started touching yourself, massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples. The whole time you looked at Oswald, who looked mesmerized at your hands as the moved over your body. Grinding against him again, you threw your head back and moaned and Oswald grinded frenetically against you. Fuck, he wanted to be inside you so badly! He breathed erratically and he felt his balls tighten, he was so close now…That`s when you abruptly stopped and Oswald whimpered at the loss.

“Did you really think you would be allowed to cum so easily?” Oswald closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He started to get frustrated, both sexually and angrily. 

“Please Miss Zsasz, I think this has gone on far too…” His words stuck in his throat when you suddenly lifted your breasts and licked on your nipples. “Fuck…” the word just slipped out of Oswald`s mouth and you smirked. Oswald had already forgotten about your earlier order, all he wanted was too touch you now. 

“Please, I need to touch you.”

You stopped and sighed, “You disappoint me Oswald, you really do. I thought you were a good Penguin now?!” 

Oswald fluttered his eyes, “I am, I really, really am.” He nodded his head up and down repeatedly. 

“Please Miss Zsasz, forgive my behaviour,” he begged.

“I`m sorry, but it`s too late, you have made your mistake. And I told you, begging wouldn`t help. So, you will not be allowed to touch me.” Oswald stared at you, he couldn`t believe this. He was totally and utterly at your mercy.

Suddenly your phone rang and you picked it up from your purse. It was Victor.

“Hello Victor.” You looked at Oswald while you answered and his eyes were filled with panic.

“Are you okay Sis?” Victor`s voice calm but yet with a slight worried tone.

“Yeah, I`m fine. Quite bored actually, with all the business talk, you know.”

“Okay, well I will be back in twenty.”

“Okay, see you then.”

Ending the phone call, you looked at Oswald, “Well, we have to wrap this up sooner than I thought.” 

Instantly you unzipped him, pulled down his pants and underwear and kneeled before him. Oswald gasped as you grabbed his dick and took it in your mouth. You started sucking hard, bobbed your head up and down and took it all the way to the back of your mouth. Oswald groaned and started thrusting against you, he wished that he could grab your head and fuck your delicious mouth .After a few minutes you stopped, you saw some pre-cum oozing from the tip and bent over to lick the white drop of him looking into his eyes as you tasted him. Oswald were all flushed and breathed heavily. You stood up and quickly pulled down your panties and straddled him once again. 

You reached behind and with your left hand you gripped his cock at its base and placed it between your lips and lowered yourself on it. You dropped onto his length inch by inch, slowly, enjoyed the sensation as it gradually filled you, finally came to a stop when you sat on his thighs, every inch was deep inside you. 

“Yes, fuck,” he grunted as you started to ride him. Oswald thrusted against you and soon you had built up a rhythm as he pushed up and you pushed down. You almost wished he wasn`t tied up so he could grab you ass as he slammed his cock deep inside you. Lost in ecstasy, you began to squeeze your nipples as you pumped up and down on his cock. Your moans grew louder and you were both panting, gasping for air and you felt Oswald`s body tense under yours. You pushes your pussy all the way down onto his cock and demanded, 

“Cum for me now!”

“Oh my Goddddd,” Oswald moaned as he erupted, shoot his cum deep into your pussy. The feeling of his hot cum squirt in you set you over the edge as well and you moaned loudly as you came all over his cock. 

You knees felt weak and your whole body trembled, you stayed on top of Oswald, let your body ride out the orgasm before you stood up. “That was amazing,” Oswald panted. Without saying a word, you fixed your dress and put your panties back on. 

“Thanks for the job offer, but I think I will pass. Ohh, and thanks for dinner, it was…delicious.” 

Oswald looked confused at you, ”W-what?” 

You looked at him and gave him a pitiful smile, “Did you really think I would work for you after you got me fired? Boy, you are really pathetic, you think that highly of yourself, do you? You just thought that you could manipulate me, sweet talk me and fuck me to make me start working for you?” 

You laughed and shook your head. Oswald`s face were red with anger from your words and your mockery of him. He started pulling on his bound hands but you ignored him, grabbed your purse and started walking away.

“Wait, haven`t you forgotten something?” he shouted after you. You stopped and slowly turned around. 

“Have you forgot that I am Victor`s sister. We may not have much in common, but one thing we share is that we never forget when we are being wronged and we always have our revenge.” With that you turned around and walked away with Oswald yelling curses after you, “You bitch, get back here!”

Just outside Oswald`s you met Victor. 

“Hey Sis. You certainly look happy. Dinner went well I suppose. Do you start tomorrow?” 

Smiling you said, “No, I decided to try my luck elsewhere.” 

Victor looked surprised, “And penguin went along with that?” 

You chuckled, “He didn`t have much choice…Well, we talk some other day I guess. Bye Victor.” 

You walked away with a smirk across your face, satisfied with your revenge, The only thing you wished for, was too see Victor`s and Oswald`s faces as Victor walked in on him all tied up to the chair.

“Hey, boss! I just met….” Victor stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Oswald sitting there, bound to the chair with his pants and underwear at his ankles. Oswald stopped pulling at his bound wrists the second he heard Victor`s voice. Shit! Now he really was a dead man! With a red face and fear in his eyes, he looked up at Victor, who had pulled his gun and aimed it at him. 

“P-please Victor…l-let me explain. This was all here, she tricked me…” Then it hit him, you had planned this, planned for Victor to show up and find him in this predicament. 

Victor sighed and withdrew his gun, “That`s my sister alright, she never lets go of anything. I should have remembered that.”


End file.
